


Cappuccino, Macarons, & Love

by Mixk



Series: Thundershield Holidays Week (2012) [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why don’t you join me? I don’t think anyone else will come in at this hour, you might as well put the closed sign up,” Steve suggested, already taking his plate and coffee up with him as he stood from his stool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cappuccino, Macarons, & Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a coffee shop AU! I was honestly having the worst writer’s block. This is what came out, it’s not very christmas-y, and it’s 4 am again. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy ! :) [Only importing these on AO3 from my tumblr, but I did post these on each day]  
> 
> 
> Thundershield Holidays Week
> 
> \- Day 5 -
> 
> Cappuccino, Macarons, & Love

 

Thor had seen the handsome man come in his shop basically every day since the opening, four months ago. Steve Rogers was the man’s name; Thor came to learn. He’d become Thor’s most regular customer, coming in daily in the evening for his cappuccino and a couple of macarons. He figured Steve came in right after work, in his neatly pressed suits.

Thor liked to think his macarons were the success of his coffee shop—they usually sold out in a matter of hours—so he was in the kitchen most of the time. He was a pastry chef first, and had the idea to open this coffee shop with his friend Natasha. She was really the brains behind the whole operation, even if she let him have the title of owner.

Steve was discreet yet friendly. They’d never exchanged more than polite greetings and mindless small talk, but Thor still managed to fall for him.

“I don’t understand why you don’t ask him out,” Natasha had said one day, startling Thor from his staring from the counter. It wouldn’t be appropriate for him to harass a patron like this, Thor had told her, no matter how much he actually wanted to. Steve was always alone, not once had Thor seen him with someone else. Not even a friend; just a newspaper or a book.

Thor worked on his first Christmas Eve, probably one of the busiest days he’d ever had. The flux of customers slowed down as the day went on, and Thor had good hope he’d be able to close early, as he’d planned. By 6 p.m., there weren’t any customer left. Thor sent everyone home, wishing them a merry Christmas. He decided to stay behind, at least until 8. He could relax a bit, take care of some things, do the inventory perhaps.

Just like clockwork, Steve Rogers walked in, offering Thor a familiar smile before coming up to the counter. Surprisingly, there hadn’t been any other customer for the past hour, and so Thor could afford the time to personally serve Steve. At this point, every employee knew Steve’s usual order, but Thor tried to serve Steve as much as possible. His crush was a bit ridiculous, he was willing to admit it, but if nothing was ever going to happen between them, Thor wanted to at least enjoy this one simple pleasure of serving the man.

As luck would have it, he’d be able to tonight. He was a bit surprised to see Steve here on Christmas Eve. He’d wondered whether the man would celebrate the night with family. Or friends. Thor really didn’t know much about him, so he didn’t know what to expect tonight. And frankly, part of the reason why he’d stayed behind was to find out whether he would actually see Steve.

“Good evening,” Thor greeted him, already preparing Steve’s cappuccino.

“Hi,” Steve said, huge smile on his face. “You’re alone tonight?”

“Yep, it’s Christmas Eve, and I’m a cool boss, so,” Thor half-joked, letting out a chuckle. “Spread the word.”

“Oh, but I already do,” Steve replied, sitting down at the counter, right in front of Thor.  The remark made Thor’s heart flutter, and he couldn’t help but grin.

“Here you go,” Thor placed a plate of macarons along with Steve’s cup of coffee down in front of him. “On the house.”

“That’s generous of you,” Steve said, his intense blue eyes boring straight into Thor’s, a small smile tugging the corner of Steve’s mouth.

“Yes, well, you’ve been here pretty much every single day since the opening, that’s the least I could do,” Thor tried to explain, feeling his ears burn and his heart pounding against his chest. He wondered for a second whether they were flirting. There might have been a few times where they’d actually flirted—at least, Thor was pretty certain they were—but those were rare.

“Why don’t you join me? I don’t think anyone else will come in at this hour, you might as well put the closed sign up,” Steve suggested, already taking his plate and coffee up with him as he stood from his stool.

“Uh, um, a—all right,” Thor fumbled with his words, his heart beating increasingly faster. He walked around the counter, watching Steve sit at his usual table from the corner of his eyes as he went to put the closed sign at the door. Were they on a date? Thor thought this was a legitimate question. He was shaking with excitement as he sat opposite Steve, watching the latter drink his coffee like an idiot.

“Natasha told me you were single,” Steve said as he put his cup down, the words making Thor jerk his legs from under the table.

“I—yes, I—

“She also told me you might be interested in me,” Steve added, his eyes never leaving Thor’s. What was happening? Thor pinched himself, hoping he’d somehow fallen asleep alone in the shop, and that this was just a nightmare. Real.

This was embarrassing. Thor wanted to dig his own grave right now and disappear. He had no words. Literally no words. He stared down at his hands on the table, trying to come up with an apology. Anything to make this remotely okay.

“Why didn’t you ask me out?”

Thor looked up then, trying to gauge Steve’s reaction. The latter didn’t look mad, or even annoyed. He looked…amused.

“I beg your pardon?” Thor said, wanting to make sure he’d heard that right. Did Steve really want…Thor to ask him out? Was Steve actually interested in him?

“Why do you think I come here everyday?” Steve asked, smiling fondly at him.

“I don’t know, for my macarons?” Thor tried to say with a light tone, hoping to calm his heart down, but to no avail.

“Well, yeah, that too,” Steve let out a chuckle, biting his bottom lip down, smile still firmly in place. “At first, I’d come here at any hour, hoping to get a glimpse of you. But you were always stuck in the kitchen, making these little bites of perfection. I then noticed that in the evening, when things slow down, you come out of your little bakery/prison. It also happened to be around the time I get off work, so it all worked out, right?

“I kept coming, trying to see if I could ever have a shot with the gorgeous baker at the coffee shop down the street. I never really knew until recently.”

Thor was at a loss for words, this all sounded too good to be true.

“I…I don’t know what to say,” Thor admitted, realizing his hands were trembling from where they sat on the table.

“Please say Natasha wasn’t wrong? I don’t want—“

“She wasn’t,” Thor hurried to assure Steve. “I just…this is a bit unexpected. I never imagined you’d actually ever reciprocate my interest in you.”

“Well, I do,” Steve said. “So what do you say we take advantage of this first date to get to know each other?”

“Yeah, okay,” Thor said, ecstatic laughter escaping his lips. This was their first date, and he realized it was thanks to Nat. He’d have to properly thank her later, and get some smug remark from her. But he was quite fine with that. “I’d like that.”

“Now you’ve made my Christmas very merry,” Steve said, taking Thor’s hand in his, giving it a squeeze.

“So have you.”


End file.
